Revenge
by True Goddess
Summary: REVENGE... It can build you up or burn you down. But Rachel and Luke don t think about that. All they want is the person they love and they ll do anything to get them to be theirs again... And they mean anything
1. Part one The Beginning Of Another War

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**After I wrote the Fanfic about Thalia and Nico. I kept thinking about writing one about Annabeth and Percy. It took me ten times and they all were complete disasters. So Read and Review please. If there are ten reviews I`ll write the next chapter in a few. No flames please**

**-True Goddess**

_Summary: REVENGE... It can build you up or burn you down. But Rachel and Luke don`t think about that. All they want is the person they love and they`ll do anything to get them to be theirs again... And they mean __**anything**__._

**Part 1  
**

**The Beginning Of Another War**

**Rachel's POV**

_Revenge..._

_It can be so sweet if it`s planed in perfection. _

_You see the titans didn`t think things through enough but my plan was perfect._

_Ultimate power, ruling over the weak, praising the strong, being the most beloved person in existence. And he will always be at my side my king, my beloved King Percy. _

_He can have it all but no he wanted that... that Annabeth she`s so perfect to him. Her blonde hair and gray eyes. It makes me sick she`s not even that pretty,what does he see in her. Her stupid brain! I have twice the beauty twice the power. Hell I`m the Oracle,but no. No it`s always her always, always,always. _

_Annabeth_

I slammed my coffee mug down so hard it broke in a million pieces. And a thought came to me in that moment.

I decided to give an old friend a visit.

I grabbed my coat and walked out of my condo.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the crowded streets of New York

_Revenge is a very sweet thing... _

**Percy`s POV**

I just came back from work and find a very tired looking Nico passed out on the couch. He usually was like this after he came back from the Underworld. I kicked him lightly on his feet he groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

With an evil smile I willed some water and sprayed it all over him. He woke up with a furious look on his face. I fell onto the floor laughing. He glared at me then said, "Oh by the way you know that insane chick Rachel".

I nodded my head slowly whipping away the tears that spilled from laughing so hard.

"Well... She kind of captured me and forced me with her all mighty creepy oracle powers to take her to the Underworld... Then I woke up here asleep".

I was confused and shocked Rachel has some serious issues, but capturing Nico that`s a little psychotic. Nico got up and grumbled something about going to see Thalia. Right after he left there was a knock at the door I looked in the peep hole and saw no other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare looking as impatient as ever.

I opened the door and a smile lit up her face, she jumped on me and held me in a hug. Sure I don`t mind hugs, but after four minutes it`s uncomfortable unless it`s Annabeth of course.

"Hey Rachel um... Nice to see you can you please stop hugging me".

She flushed and let go, I told her I had to get something in my room and I ran into the room and slammed the door, I needed to think why was she here anyway?

When I came out she was sitting on my couch her feet propped up and drinking coke. _(Well someone got cozy)_

"So Rachel... Not that I don`t want you here but... Why are you here"?

She looked up at me and said,"To live with you silly"?

I rolled my eyes thinking it was a joke but then I saw she was serious.

"Rachel... No,I live here with Nico anyways and it`s kind of awkward if you live with me I mean you're my friend and all but that's it".

She started turning red out of rage.

"GIVE UP PERCY! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN ANNABETH! WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONES BRAIN. YOU LOVED ME ONCE PERCY! I KNOW YOU DID"!

She started stomping her foot and jumping up and down in rage,She looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Rachel I never loved you. Maybe I liked you but it was a crush that`s it. But I always loved Annabeth. Besides that was when I was sixteen Rachel, were twenty-four now come on get over it".

She looked at me again and finally stopped her stupid episode,her face calmed back to its normal color, she smiled at me and said,

"You`ll love me one day. I know you will, It will take a while but soon it will only be me and you that`s all that will matter to you".

"Rache"...

She kissed me SHE FREAKING KISSED ME!

I pushed her off and started gagging_(Yea I know I`m over reacting but she stuck her tongue down my throat) _She smiled down at me then walked out of my apartment. Later there was a knock at the door,

I was brushing my teeth for the thirty second time, the only bright side was that my teeth looked pearly white.

I opened the door afraid that it was Rachel and saw my beautiful Annabeth. I picked her up and spinned her around in circles and kissed her till my head was spinning. When we separated I put her down we both where a little dizzy.

"Well what got into you Seaweed brain, Cause I think I like it". She giggled and held onto the couch for balance.

I almost forgot I was mad in the first place then I remembered Rachel. I started gagging, Annabeth looked at me concern filling her eyes.

"Gosh,am I really that bad of a kisser".

She asked me lightly, I was so scared to tell her I didn`t want her to get mad at me.

"Annabeth I need to tell you something. How about we sit down"...

**Annabeth`s POV**

I was so nervous was he breaking up with me? Did he cheat on me? Is it like last time he was making a big deal out of pizza?

I gulped and sat down on the couch next to him he grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes.

I couldn`t help but get lost in his green eyes they are so beautiful they`re like my own personal ocean.

"Annabeth...Rachel came over. And she attacked my face. She like literally stuck her tongue down my throat".

I didn`t say anything for five minutes he was apologizing and pleading me to stay with him.

"Percy. Percy. PERCY".

He looked up at me and was about to say sorry again till I kissed him. At first he was shocked, then he responded to the kiss and kissed me tenderly.

"Percy shut-up I`m not mad at you. I`m mad at Rachel".

I got off of Percy`s lap and picked up my car keys,

"Percy I`ll see you later, I`m not mad at you so don`t worry".

I kissed Percy goodbye and got into my car and drove to Rachel`s house.

I knocked on the door of her condo, she answered, smirked at me then waved me in.

She turned back to look at me and asked.

"Do you want a drink how about some coke"?

"No". I said coldly she glared at me then sneered.

"Did Percy finally come to his senses and leave you".

I was so angry I couldn`t stop my hand from slapping her, that was probably the most unwise thing I have ever done.

She laughed and stood up slowly her check was almost as red as her hair.

"You now Annabeth you really do know how to hit. I have a wonderful surprise for you though I`m pretty sure this will be a great reason to leave Percy. Then after he`s mine we go our separate ways okay"?

I was shocked she would even suggest that, I was about to come up with a comeback till she said,

"Luke come out we have a guest".

I opened my mouth in shock. Luke died in the Titan war he was supposed to be in Elysium.

"Luke wha...

"Annabeth, I love you please be mine".

"And if I say no"?

I questioned,

"Well... Then we will have to use force isn`t that right Rachel".

I made a run for the door and Rachel smiled down at me evilly.

"Now Annabeth we couldn`t let you run away now could we"?

Luke came back with a rope and looked at me sadly,

"Annabeth stay still, let's not make this harder than it already is".

Rachel took a cloth and put it under my nose, I held my breath till my lungs gave in and I breathed in the liquid chloroform.

I felt my eyelids dropping and saw Rachel smiling evilly and heard her saying.

"This is a beautiful start to my revenge".

**So how was that please Review and tell me what you think please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said ten reviews till the net chapter but I decided to write it, because I couldn`t help it I really wanted to write what happened next. **

**Thanks to ,**

**lovinbooks 10- I `m really glad you like it. Thank- you for your review.**

**VB3'SPercabethandLeoRocks- I know I have a lot of work to do. Thank-you for looking out on my story it means a lot to me. I`m glad that you think it was a good start. More importantly thank-you for the review. **

**And my guest reviews, you guys are the best thanks.**

**For everyone who reviewed thank-you so much. You guys are the ones that keep me going.**

**-True Goddess**

_Last chapter: _

_Luke came back with a rope and looked at me sadly,_

_"Annabeth stay still let's not make this harder than it already is"._

_Rachel took a cloth and put it under my nose I held my breath till my lungs gave in and I breathed in the liquid chloroform._

_I felt my eyelids dropping and saw Rachel smiling evilly and heard her saying._

_"This is a beautiful start to my revenge"..._

**Annabeth`s POV **

I woke up disorientated in a dark room, I couldn`t forget yesterday's events. Luke,Rachel,the rope,and liquid chloroform.

I started struggling it was too dark to see anything. But I could feel the rough rope against my skin and a chair under me.

I tried everything,but one thing Rachel can do is make a great knot. After hours of struggling I still didn`t make the ropes looser.

I heard the buzz of my cell phone across the room. The door opened and Rachel`s curly head popped in.

She went to my phone and looked at down at the caller. I would have screamed at her but she did manage to gag me.

"Wow Annabeth it`s Percy again, he`s so worried well I better pick up right".

I just glared at her hoping she would release me, so I could get my hands around her throat.

She picked up the phone and pressed the speaker button so I could hear the whole conversation.

Rachel: "Hey Percy, how are you".

She said in a sing song voice,I just wanted to...

Percy: "Rachel... WHERE IS ANNABETH I SWEAR TO THE GODS IF YOU HURT HER. I WILL **DROWN** YOU".

A sense of pride filled my chest when Percy yelled at her.

Rachel: "You`re being awfully dramatic Percy,Besides what do you see in her. She`s not even that powerful. I`m the oracle...

Percy: "Please Rachel, Tell me where she is".

Rachel sighed, looked at me and said,

"Annabeth isn`t he annoying what should I tell him".

I didn`t answer her I wasn`t going to.

Maybe Percy was just stalling, I hope seaweed brain somehow got rid of the seaweed and found his real brain.

Rachel glared at me for not answering,she came up to me so close I could smell her breath.

"Annabeth answer me, oh right you can`t this gag I almost forgot".

We both glared at each other, then she suddenly lifts up her hand and slaps me on my right cheek. A squeak escapes my lips and I lift my shoulder to protect my stinging check from her. She laughs at my reaction and answers Percy.

Rachel: "Percy, just break up with her and I`ll tell you".

There was a crash up stairs and Luke was screaming, I felt the chilling feeling of Nico`s powers,and the hairs on my arms were standing up likely from Thalia.

Rachel looked at me her face red from anger she starts yelling at me.

"DID YOU SEND THEM! **I SAID DID YOU **_**SEND THEM"!**_

I shook my head at her.

Percy calmly on the phone answered her question

Percy: " I sent them Rachel. I figured Annabeth would confront you. So I guessed that you were keeping her in your basement. So now as we speak Thalia and Nico are taking care of your guest.

Rachel hung up on Percy and threw my phone on the floor and it broke.

Thalia came in the basement in full battle armor, and Rachel looked at her evilly.

"Listen ginger, just let me free Annabeth and I won`t have to hurt you".

Rachel pulled a knife somewhere and threw it at Thalia, she moved to the side and ran up to Rachel.

She then hit her with the butt of her sword on her head.

She untied me and hugged me,

"Why do all the crazy chicks like Percy".

I glared at Thalia then we both laughed,she then all of a sudden became serious.

When she looked behind me her face paled.

"Annabeth where`s Rachel"?

"Wasn`t she right behind me"...

I looked behind myself to see the spot where she was empty.

I gulped this can`t be good.

"Thalia give me your cell phone".

She handed it over without hesitation.

But everything was too quiet we looked at each other in shock at the same time.

"Oh my gods NICO"!

Thalia screamed and ran out of the room,she was destroying everything in Rachel`s house by the sounds of things.

Annabeth: Percy,we need you here **now. **It`s Rachel she`s well...

Percy: Annabeth I`m already on my way please tell me.

Annabeth: Rachel`s gone

The line went dead, I knew Percy was pissed off know that she got away.

Thalia came back into the room her face flushed with anger but her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It`s Nico he`s gone. Luke`s gone too, Rachel must have captured him. But they left this note".

Her voice was hoarse from crying, and she looked like she would kill the next person who walked into this room.

Which happened to be Percy.

"Annabeth,thank the gods your okay. Did she hurt you? Oh my god your cheek is red she slapped you didn`t she? I`m going to kill her".

"PERCY"!

I yelled,he stopped fussing over me and looked over at Thalia.

He didn`t even ask what was wrong,he just opened up his arms and hugged her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

I opened the letter and read it quickly.

"No. Oh no. NO. NO. NO"!

Percy and Thalia both looked up at me startled.

Tears were falling down my face. I never thought Rachel would do something like this but...

Love can make people do some crazy things...

Once you fuel that with anger. They can be.

Well...

Unstoppable.

**I had to stop the story right here because I love cliff hangers. I`m really sorry if you don`t. How about three reviews and I`ll write the next chapter only three that's all I`m asking. **

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right after I finished writing chapter two I had to start writing chapter three. So I won`t have extreme writers block. I really hope you like this chapter. Please can I get four reviews till the next the way there is some lanugage in Rachel's POV just warning you. But anyway...  
**

**Thanks to,**

**Fictiongal232- What do you mean fix the spaces, like after the apostrophe? I`m glad you think my story is good though, thank-you.**

**lovinbooks10- Thanks you for reviewing for every chapter so far, people like you keep me going.**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame- I`m so glad you love it.**

**Nicki4474- I`m really glad that you found what you were looking for in my story. Thank-you so much for your review.**

**Thanks again to all of you guys who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Well here`s chapter three.**

**-True Goddess**

**Rachel`s POV**

"How could you not hold off **TWO PEOPLE**! You claimed to fight in the Titan war! Well where was that when Thalia and our new _guest _came".

I started throwing plates and glass all over the place, then I threw a glass bowl close to Luke`s head. He looked at me angrily,

"Well, Rachel your plan wasn`t planned right. What did you think would happen. I bet this whole idiotic scheme is going to fail".

I snorted.

"What about your stupid plan. Let me make out with Annabeth, then she`ll leave Percy. Come on Luke you call that a plan, I bet a three year old could make a better plan than that. **WHERE YOU BORN STUPID, OR IN ELYSIUM DID THEY DECIDED TO THROW ROCKS AT YOUR STUPID HEAD".**

I took in deep breaths to calm myself.

"Listen Luke, I`m sorry okay. I`m just frustrated I... I love him so much. What makes me even more mad is that he always see`s Annabeth never me".

Luke let out a breath and said,

"Rachel I do get it okay, I`m in love with a woman... A freaking woman who`s taken. Oh and you know what`s the fuked up part Rachel. You know what, SHE`S ACTUALLY FUKEN ALIVE. I`M DEAD OKAY, I WILL _**NEVER **_GET ANOTHER FUKEN CHANCE. YOU KNOW WHAT I`M DONE WITH THIS WHOLE PLAN, AND EVERYTHING ELSE, OKAY GOODBYE".

I couldn`t believe it he was going to give up on me! I need to trick him, or make him feel bad. I have to do this fast, Oh I have a really stupid idea but he`s not worth my greater plans.

"Luke...LUKE. You can`t leave me now. Please you can`t please I`m begging you. I`ll do anything I promise, I-I`ll make you king".

_( Stop lying Rachel, He has to be an idiot to believe that)_

I had to make it believable so, I got down on my knees and forced myself to cry.

Luke turned back and looked at me,

"If I end up in the fields of punishments, I`m going to kill you somehow".

I looked up at Luke thankfully and hugged him, He was easier to persuade than I thought.

I walked down the hallway of this mansion we stole... I mean borrowed. I went down the twisting stairs to the basement. I opened the door of the basement and went to our _guest _cage.

He looked up at me evilly,

"Wow, Rachel you really are a whore. Explain something to me, You want Percy but your capturing people he cares about. Are you sure you're not brain dead".

I opened the cage and pulled him out throwing him onto the floor and pulled a whip from the wall.

"Now, now. Nico you shouldn`t be such a bad boy. I promised I wouldn`t kill you until the deadline. But... that doesn't mean I can`t torture you".

I purred into his ear, he trembled slightly then in a strong voice said,

"I can make your worst nightmares come true, don`t forget that Rachel. Do you know why they call me ghost king"?

My eyes bugged out,

"You wouldn`t"! I hissed at him

He smiled and said, "Oh I would like... right about know".

Millions of sprits scratched my head and my body. I screamed and screamed calling Luke and anyone else I could. I even screamed out for Apollo.

I felt the blood trickling down my arms. I looked back to where I was keeping Nico and saw it empty.

"LUKE"! There was no answer. I ran back up all of the stairs to see where Luke stood earlier replaces with a note.

_Rachel,_

_I understand that you want Luke to help you but it was never going to work anyway. I`m sending him back to where he belongs, the underworld. He was never yours to take he belongs in Elysium, well.. he actually pleaded me to take him back. One thing Rachel, no matter hard you try it`s never going to work. You and Percy where never meant to be. So, I`m sorry to say this but... You`ll never win no matter how much anger you have in your body. You will be your own self destruction. In the end it`s not you who`s going to win._

~ Nico

_P.S: If you even touch Thalia. I won`t kill you, I`ll send you to my father myself. Believe me when I say, you touch her your head is __**mine**__. I hope where clear on that. If not you`ll know what happens next._

I couldn`t believe it my whole plan falling apart I needed help. Not just any help God help. I think I know just the God to do it. I`ll need to visit Camp Half-Blood...

**Percy`s POV**

"Chiron, you don`t understand you have to keep Rachel out of Camp Half-Blood".

"Child, I understand you have been having some... disagreements but that doesn't mean I can shut out the oracle. The other demi-gods need her Percy. I`m sorry but you know I can`t do it".

I was so angry I wanted to punch something, but I couldn`t punch Chiron so I stormed out of the room and through Camp Half-Blood.

I didn`t realize I was so angry till someone tapped on my shoulder, and I punched them in the jaw.

"OW, What is wrong with you Percy".

I think the seaweed in my brain is filling in my ears cause he sounded exactly like... I turned around to come face to face with an angry looking Nico.

"Nico? NICO WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN! THALIA AND ANNABETH WENT TO GO SEARCH FOR YOU! THEN I CAME TO TELL CHIRON TO KEEP RACHEL AWAY FROM CAMP AND... How did you escape?

He rolled his eyes and said, "Listen it`s a really long story".

I smirked, "Like longer than Thalia explaining to you why she ditched the hunters of Artemis".

He blushed looked down and started mumbling,

"Way loner than that"...

"Anyway Percy, that doesn't matter we have to meet up with them before"...

"Before what".

He was looking behind me and pointing we both saw Rachel pulling some Apollo kid into a car.

We both looked at each other then ran straight towards it but Rachel speed off, with the kid strapped in the car looking pissed off.

I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and called Annabeth.

She answered by the first ring.

Annabeth: "Hey Percy where on our way to Camp Half-Blood where really close. We didn`t find Nico though".

Percy: "Don`t worry about that he actually found me, It`s a long story. But Rachel"...

There was a sound of screeching tires and Annabeth and Thalia screaming then the line went dead.

I looked at Nico my face must have been really pale because Nico gulped.

"What happened Percy".

"Annabeth and Thalia, car crash".

That was all I could say before Nico grabbed my arm in a deathly grip, he dragged me back into camp half-blood. He started running into the woods he looked back at me and let go off my wrist.

I started rubbing my wrist, he has the hardest grip ever.

"Percy whatever you do don`t let go off my arm okay".

I nodded,

"Wait are we shadow traveling again, last time I threw up".

He smirked and said,

"Don`t throw up on me".

I grabbed his arms then we disappeared in the shadows.

When my feet finally hit solid ground I threw up all over the floor. Nico stumbled over to a couch and passed out.

I looked around noticed we were in a really extravagant mansion.

"Nico is this"...

"Go check in the basement, find Annabeth, Thalia , and that Apollo kid".

I nodded and ran down all of the stairs by the time I got into the basement I was out of breath.

I looked in the basement to see a cage, It gave me chills just to seeing it. What if she put Annabeth in that.

I ran to the cage to find it empty, and there was a note inside.

_Percy,_

_All you had to do was leave Annabeth and be with me. But you had to fight didn`t you, well you wanted a bad guy Percy. Congratulations I`m the bad guy. With Apollo on my side you're going to have to give up. Tell your little ghost boy...Nico that I have his little girlfriend. Tomorrow I`m going to kill both Annabeth and Thalia. I`m sorry Percy, but it`s the only way you can be mine. Mine and no one else`s, once Olympus is ruled by mortals and demi-gods. We both can make a new society where demi-gods don`t have to hide. We can kill Hades and all the furies. Percy think about our future, I know you think you`ll never forgive me. But one day you will, Don`t try to find us. Besides right now I`m somewhere you and Nico are never allowed to be in... _

_I love you Percy,_

_Rachel _

I wanted to rip the note up in a million pieces. I still didn`t get it somewhere me and Nico aren`t aloud.

Oh my Gods, Annabeth is right. I am a seaweed brain, the sky why didn`t I think of that.

I shook Nico awake,

"Nico, we need to visit a certain God in Olympus".

**( Now I was going to end the story right here, but I decided to be nice and keep going. Now I want five reviews for this chapter, that`s all I`m asking because this took me forever.)**

**Annabeth`s POV**

All I remember before she put the liquid chloroform under my nose was losing control of my car. Rachel had hit us head on, and we fell towards a ditch. Of course me and Thalia got out of the car alive, but Rachel was ones step ahead.

When I woke up I was on an airplane, there was a boy that I remember when I helped out at Camp Half-Blood last summer. He was awake looking at me with fear filled in his blue eyes.

"Um, I`m sorry I don`t remember your name but. Do you know why I'm here".

I shook my head, he slumped his shoulders and looked away.

The next moment Rachel came into the room and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. I tried to help him but I looked down and saw chains tying me to the wall.

"Rachel let him go. It`s me that you want not him".

I said in the sternest voice I could.

She smiled down at me,

"Aww, Annabeth I`m touched that you would risk your pathetic life for him. But you have no idea why I need him. He`s Lord Apollo`s favorite son, If I threaten to kill him Apollo will help me. Now Annabeth shut-up before I push you out of this airplane".

I bit down on the inside of my cheek so I wouldn`t yell at her, and get Thalia and I killed.

She grabbed a knife and held the boy, he started struggling against her.

"Stay still you stupid boy".

He pushed her himself of her and fell to the floor his gag fell off as well.

"I will never stop fighting".

I noticed that she tied him in ropes, he pulled a small dagger out of his pocket and cut of the ropes.

He pulled the end of the knife down wards till it elongated into a bow. The handle of the knife turned into a quiver with about ten arrows. Rachel`s eyes widened he loaded his bow and took aim. He hit Rachel in the leg with an arrow she howled in pain and threw a knife at him.

He quickly doges it and shot another arrow close to her head. She squeezed her eyes tight and screamed.

He quickly shot and arrow at my chains and they melted off me, he did the same for Thalia.

"Thanks".

I yelled to him he nodded towards me and said,

"Does your friend need help she looks sick".

I nodded and pulled out my knife,

"I`ll hold Rachel off".

I ran to the front of the plane and saw Rachel looking the opposite way talking to the pilot.

"Why are we going over water. **I SAID, I WANTED SOLID GROUND. YOU IDIOT THAT'S IT YOUR FIRED"!**

" Where am I going to go".

The man asked her she opened the door of the airplane and pushed the man out. She smirked and whispered,

"That`s where plummeting to your death".

She took hold of the controls then pressed autopilot. She turned back and looked at me in shock.

"Well, well Annabeth. Bravo you escaped".

I smirked and held my knife behind my back where she couldn`t see it.

"Well Annabeth, do you want to meet your end"...

The plane started rocking Thalia and the boy ran into the room.

"Let`s go, I pray to the gods, especially my dad and Poseidon that we live".

I looked over at Thalia and told her,

"Hold on I need to take care of something".

Rachel was punching every single button when she saw me walking towards her she threw her knife and it hit me in the leg.

I screamed in pain, Thalia and the boy ran forward to help me".

Rachel hobbled over, and pulled the knife slowly from my leg then she put it to my throat.

"Now don`t move or the girl dies".

They looked at her stunned the boy raised his bow the same time Rachel raised her knife about to end my life.

What happened next was unbelievable...

**Did you really think I was going to end a story without a cliff hanger? Well if you want to know what happens next, I`m asking for six reviews since this is nine pages long. Review please,**

**-True Goddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**I`m so happy I got six reviews already. I need to write faster, I can`t promise another nine page chapter since school is kicking my butt right know. This chapter is going to surprise you so watch out.**

**But anyway thanks to,**

**lovinbooks10- I`m glad you love it, personally I didn`t think the story was that good.**

**Anonymous- Yaaa! you love it, and I might add in a little bit of Percy being jealous of Luke, I`ll try to add it in somewhere.**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame- I`m so sorry you hate cliff hangers, but I`m so glad you can`t wait to read more. **

**Nicki4474- I just had to tease you, I`m so glad that you love my story. I`ll try to update faster.**

**And thanks to all my guest reviews you guys are so AWESOME!**

**All of you guys who reviews are so AMAZING I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**By the way ten reviews till the next chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

_Last chapter,_

_Rachel hobbled over, and pulled the knife slowly from my leg then she put it to my throat._

_"Now don`t move or the girl dies"._

_They looked at her stunned the boy raised his bow the same time Rachel raised her knife about to end my life._

_What happened next was unbelievable..._

**Annabeth`s POV**

Rachel raised her hand, she was about to make the final blow and end my life but, the boy loaded his bow and then released it.

Rachel threw her knife and flattened herself on the floor.

I heard a scream and looked over at the boy, he was on the floor with the knife sticking out of his neck.

I look back at Rachel and see her on the floor screaming with an arrow in her leg.

I crawled over to the boy and screamed for Thalia,

"Annabeth there`s only one way we can save ourselves".

I knew what she meant I nodded my head in agreement, she opened the door of the plane and pushed me out first, when I looked back I saw her carrying the boy in her arms.

She closed her eyes and stepped out of the plane.

I made my worst mistake and looked down.

Ah the feeling of freefalling, you know that feeling you get when the roller coaster is at the top and your looking down at all of the amusement park.

Then all of a sudden you go down and your stomach is doing flips. Well imagine that, but it`s like your sky diving without a parachute.

I moved my hands franticly trying to do something, I panicked and wasted all of my energy screaming and flailing my arms like an idiot.

The ground was coming towards me closer, and closer, and...

I closed my eyes ready for the impact, but instead felt my body being lifted up. When I opened my eyes I saw the grim look on Lord Apollo`s face then everything went black.

**Percy`s POV**

I waited in Olympus like a nervous wreck and Athena wasn`t helping, she kept freaking out but she was even worse than me.

Then...

Apollo burst into the room with a boy in his arms, that looked exactly like him. He paid no one attention to anyone`s nervous faces, he just kept murmuring something under his breath.

Thalia came into the room with Annabeth in her arms, I ran over to them and took Annabeth from her.

Then Athena took Annabeth from my arms and walked off with her, I tried not to chase after them so instead I talked to Thalia.

"Thalia are you okay"?

She nodded and kept looking around me for someone.

"Percy, where`s Nico"?

I rolled my eyes, and motioned for her to come to Demeter's garden.

He was being attacked by tree nymphs. Thalia ran over to help him but I couldn`t think of anything or anyone else in that matter but of Annabeth, and surprisingly Rachel.

**( Later that day)**

I went to Annabeth`s side she was still unconscious but I didn`t care, I held her hand and smoothed her hair away from her face.

I waited till she woke up to take her back to her apartment. I carried her to the couch she was grumbling the whole way.

"Gods Percy, I only hurt my leg that`s it. I`m not paralyzed, I have crutches for a reason".

I sighed I knew what I had to do to keep Annabeth safe. But I hated every part of the idea.

"Annabeth". I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye, right then I knew I couldn`t do it. Her eyes looked back at me with so much love I just couldn`t break up with her.

"Percy".

"Annabeth, I`m going to find Rachel. I promise I will never let her hurt you again".

"Percy I`m going with you"...

I cut her off, "You aren`t coming with me Annabeth I need to know your safe I already called Chiron. He said he`s sending Argus to pick you up, Annabeth I can`t let you get hurt again. For my sanity and my life, cause your mother and father will kill me.

She pouted, I kissed her gently which led to a smile.

"Fine but if I`m not there take Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Jason, and Frank with you. Percy just don`t underestimate Rachel like I did".

**After Annabeth left**

**Nico`s POV**

It was time for the hunt for Rachel.

Percy, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and I all were going to hunt her down.

It was time to end this stupid quarrel she started, besides I wanted her blood on my hands she tried to kill me, and more importantly Thalia.

"Okay everyone hold hands". I said

"WHOA, Nico we don`t like you that much. Besides I`m not into this goth stuff".

I felt my ears turning red.

"No Frank you moron, shadow traveling".

He laughed and said,

"I knew that Nico, come one let`s hurry this up".

I rolled my eyes and took Thalia`s hand, once we all joined hands I closed my eyes and focused on frizzy ugly red hair. Once I got Rachel`s image in my head .

_( without gagging) _

We started traveling I felt Pipers hand loosen from mine I held onto her with a deathly grip.

When we finally hit solid ground smoke filled up my nose, when I opened my eyes the image shocked me.

"No". I heard Thalia and Percy say simultaneously.

Once I opened my eyes the sight shocked me.

"No".

I said along with them.

We all were standing at the entrance of a Camp Half -Blood in flames...

**I had to end the chapter right here it just felt right. So if you want chapter 5 ten reviews please. **

**If you were wondering Luke might come back in later chapters I`m still deciding.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was having extreme writers block lately so I`m sorry for not updating. I`m so happy I got six reviews! I know I wanted ten but hey you get what you get right. So thanks to all of you awesome people who reviewed I`m too lazy to thank-you guys individually today but I love you guys. You keep me going, here`s chapter 5. **

**-True Goddess**

**P.S: This chapter is going to explain what happened after Annabeth, Thalia, and the boy jumped off the plane. **

_**Rachel`s POV**_

_I was on the airplane it was diving towards the ground. ( this is it) I thought this is going to be the end of my life the end of everything. _

_All because I was too stupid to listen to Luke he was all right it was all my fault. I hauled myself up and looked down the window so close to the ground then..._

_Everything went black..._

_I opened my eyes and the pain on my leg was gone, When I looked up to see no other than Luke. _

_"Luke"? I croaked in disbelief,_

_"Not happy to see me"? He said in a sarcastic tone, I smiled and braced myself for him to rub it in my face._

_"Rachel, I told you it wasn`t going to work. After Nico sent my back it had me thinking. _

_I have a plan since we made that deal... You have to do it my way"._

_I nodded my head not caring how he came back from the dead just that I had my partner in crime back. _

_"So what`s the plan"?_

_It was brilliant pure brilliance._

_We gathered mortals and monsters into camp since Luke is a demi-god no one can keep him out. We stood at the borders of camp the demi-gods looked at us in disbelief and even fear. Some ran to get weapons, I held up my gun and shook it with a smirk on my face. _

_"You`re half mortals demi-gods. I`ll give you a head start... run"._

_It was chaos kids running everywhere some trying to kill us with bow and arrows I yawned and made a signal for them to hold up shields to protect me and Luke and then they started setting the camp on fire._

_Percy better hurry or his beloved camp will burn to the ground. _

_I walked to the big house and came face to face with Annabeth Chase. I couldn`t control myself I slapped her in the face. _

_She fell and her crutches fell from under her. I laughed at her face I didn`t notice her move her good leg and I fell flat on my ass. _

_"You BITCH"! I snarled in her direction. _

_She hauled herself up and hit me with her crutches in my stomach. I gasped for air and made a signal and three furies picked her up and hauled her to a little confinement. _

_I walked to the entrance of camp to see my beloved Percy. With a look of pure terror on his face. _

_It broke my heart that I had caused him some sort of pain. But it had to be done, we could always rebuild camp right? _

_Luke came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. _

_"Rachel if you want power sacrifice is made. You will lose Percy today, but gain him tomorrow"._

_I nodded my head,_

_"Today he is my enemy tomorrow he`s mine. Luke you need to persuade Annabeth. I need you to make a scene like this wasn`t your plan. I`ll put you in jail then she`ll fall in love with you it has to happen"._

_He nodded his head._

_"Okay once they walk into camp we make the scene"._

**Percy`s POV**

It took us a year to make Camp Half-Blood what it is today. How could she do this to us more importantly to the other demi-gods?

Why?

All that ran through my head is, the only place I ever felt like home in is destroyed.

I looked over at Thalia pure rage was on her face, Nico was pulling his hair his face red with rage.

"Listen we have to think strategy".

"Um Percy, no offense but isn`t that Annabeth`s thing".

I looked over at Piper with a fierce expression on my face that shut her up.

Annabeth Oh no. NO ANNEBETH!

I started pulling my hair and breathing in and out sharply.

"Oh. ! She has Annabeth it`s all my fault I should have never sent her here".

Thalia walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders muttering something. I was too hysterical to listen, she raised her hand and smacked me in the face.

I looked at her stunned,

"Thanks I needed that".

Instead of coming up with a plan we winged it. We walked into camp and my heart dropped into my stomach. I willed water over anything on fire, even campers.

The deeper we walked into camp the more my spirits plummeted. Then I saw Luke screaming at Rachel.

"RACHEL, You promised no one would get hurt. You promised you wouldn`t destroy camp. How could you. WHY RACHEL, THIS WAS MY HOME".

"Sacrifices must be made Luke".

Rachel snapped her fingers and furies took Luke away. We all stood their stunned till Thalia charged towards Rachel. Rachel was about to snap her fingers till Thalia grabbed her hand and twisted it.

She kept twisting till Rachel cried out in pain. The she let go and pusher her onto the ground.

She snapped her fingers and thousands of furies and mortals with machine guns surrounded us.

(I`m so glad I took a deep in the river sticks a second time)

I gulped and looked over at Frank.

"Hey buddy, this would be a good time to become an elephant".

He smiled and his body started swelling.

**Annabeth`s POV**

It was the smelliest cage ever, I wanted to kill Rachel. How could Luke do this to me. I thought he was my friend, he was like family to me. This is how he repaid me.

Out of nowhere they pushed Luke into the cage he looked angry.

"Annabeth I`m so sorry".

I raised my palm to silence him.

"You know what Luke I don`t understand people like you. They gain your trust then this is how you repay them. I don`t care what you did that made Rachel mad. But I can never forgive you for doing this to my home, _our_ home".

It silenced him for a moment, then out of nowhere Luke leaned in and kissed me right on the mouth.

**I had to end this right here. So if you want the next chapter I`m asking for 7 reviews. **

**-True Goddess**


	6. Part two The End has come

**I had to start writing this chapter because I couldn`t hold it back. Even I wanted to know what was going to happen next! I really hope everyone liked last chapter can I please get ten reviews this time. I Love all of you who review, If I get like a bunch of reviews I`ll probably send a sneak peek of the next chapter to however PM`s me. By the way there is going to be a crazy twist in the end and in the middle.**

**Well here`s chapter 5**

**Annabeth POV`s**

**Last Chapter:**

_"You know what Luke I don`t understand people like you. They gain your trust then this is how you repay them. I don`t care what you did that made Rachel mad. But I can never forgive you for doing this to my home, __**our**__ home"._

_It silenced him for a moment, then out of nowhere Luke leaned in and kissed me right on the mouth..._

* * *

I pushed Luke off me and looked at him, with pure shock and anger.

"I`m sorry Annabeth, I never meant for this to happen. I still love you I want us to happen".

I slapped him, I just couldn`t control it. Who did he think he was to say that to me.

"OW! Annabeth was that really necessary, I love you. Is that how you treat people you love. Come on I`ll get us out of here".

_I looked at him then it dawned on me. He didn`t betray Rachel he was just playing a game to try to win my heart. I know what I have to do know, to end all of this all I have to do is pretend to love Luke. Or the other way around! Percy pretends to love Rachel it`s brilliant._

Well during my Eureka moment I was saying, "Oh yea, that's freaking awesome".

Luke smiled at me and said, "Great we`ll make an escape".

I smiled at him it was time for me to make my move to make this perfect plan work.

"Luke, I`m so sorry it`s just seeing you after all these years... Well it made me have so much hopes for us to maybe... I don`t know, but now that I know you love me. I want us to work. What I`m saying Luke it I never stopped loving you".

He started beaming, he hugged me and spinned me around. I laughed even though I hated being picked up. He kissed me again and this time I kissed him back.

_One thing about Luke, he`s a sloppy kisser._

Once we got out of the cage, I saw Rachel coming into view.

"Luke please, I don`t want to see her please Luke".

_I wasn`t afraid of her I just didn`t want her to cause more damage to camp._

"Annabeth she won`t hurt you, as long as you don`t love Percy. You guys will be great friends".

I plastered the fakest smile on my face, but he actually was convinced.

He tapped Rachel on the shoulder she looked him up and down then glared at me.

"Luke, what is the dog doing in my PRESENCE".

Luke glared at her his face turning red,

"For your information, Annabeth just told me she loved me. She was just unsure since all of this mess that you created".

Rachel`s face softened and she held me in a warm embrace.

"I knew you would see it my way. I told you we would both benefit, you get Luke I get Percy".

"I know Rachel, I was just stubborn. I know a way I can make the process of Percy loving you faster".

_My lies are growing so much, I mentally kicked myself for that idiotic comment who would seriously believe that._

She beamed up at me and said eagerly, "Please Annabeth do it! Please"!

I smiled and said,

"Well could you fix camp first".

She laughed and spread her arms out, and a blinding white light filled camp till everything was fixed and the same. It was beautiful again. Even the injured campers where okay again.

**( I know I`m making the Oracle like way more awesome than they really are. So please let`s play the game of pretend.) **

I smiled at Rachel then asked Luke to hand me my crutches. I walked over to see Percy, he looked at me and his whole face lit up.

Rachel trailed behind me and so did Luke.

"Umm Rachel. I have to do it alone and let me explain to them first".

I pulled Percy, and motioned for Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Piper, to follow.

I pulled them all into the big house and explained my plan Percy frowned the whole time.

"Percy we need to end this okay".

"Annabeth the plan is truly brilliant it`s just... Well I don`t want you and Luke together. I`m jealous okay, I barely get to spend time with you anyway. I`m tired of this too but, I don`t approve".

Thalia stomped towards him and slapped him on the face.

He blinked and said,

"Okay I trust you. Let's do this stupid plan".

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay everyone it`s time to end this".

**Rachel`s POV**

I couldn`t hold my excitement I listened through the doors. I heard their whole conversation I can`t believe I was that gullible.

I stormed off to the woods and started crying Luke came and sat next to me. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"Rachel I need to tell you something".

"What". I said glumly

"I... never mind this isn`t a good time".

I shrugged and then I let it spill I told him everything.

He looked so angry and said.

"Rachel we`ll get our Revenge. Percy has hurt you too much it`s time to end him".

"NO"!

"Luke PLEASE".

I got on my knees my tears blurring my vision.

He helped me up and said,

"Don`t worry this plan is genius. Don`t you trust me"?

I nodded my head.

"Then don`t you worry darling, I`ll make sure everything turns out how I planned".

**Annabeth`s POV**

We were in a mansion I was wearing a long gray gown. My leg was fully healed and I was enjoying the view of Percy in a tux. His usually messy hair somehow was jelled back and his eyes sparkled. I wanted to cross the room and be in his arms. but instead Rachel and her frizzy, well flat ironed hair red head was on his shoulder.

Luke smiled down at me sadly, he looked over at Rachel and she nodded her head.

I didn`t understand I looked behind me to find Hazel and Frank being chained and taken away. Along with Thalia and Nico.

I pushed away from Luke.

"What the HADES are you DOING"!

He smiled a crooked smile at me and said,

"I`m punishing you darling".

After that everything went black.

**( I wanted to end it right here so bad, but I`m going to keep going)**

* * *

I woke up in a dungeon type room to find I was tied up and a gagged.

I looked over and saw Percy passed out and tied up. I knew what I had to do, I had to give up my life for his.

Rachel came in my vision and untied me we walked in silence she opened the door of another room and pushed me into a chair.

I saw Hazel and Thalia, there were cuts covering all of their arms. I started crying it was all my fault they found out. I should have shut-up and let whatever happen just happen.

Luke came into the room and clicked his tongue.

"Well Annabeth your the next on the list".

He picked me up and threw me onto a chair in an all white room.

"You think it`s funny to give people hope when they love you. huh? Do you dear Annabeth"?

He took a knife and slowly dragged it across my arms. My cries were muffled by the gag, but he kept asking me questions and dragging the knife across my skin. Eventually he pushed me onto the floor, with a look of disgust crossing his face.

Then he threw rubbing alcohol across my body. My screams where louder, After a few minutes he threw water on me and the relief of the burning was instant.

Then there was a commotion outside the room. Luke dragged me out of the room to come face to face with a crazed Percy, Nico, Jason, and elephant Frank looking at him. He pulled me up and held the knife towards my neck and said,

"Make another move and she dies".

They all put their weapons down I looked over to my left and saw Thalia, Piper, and Hazel free.

Out of nowhere Rachel came back into the room. With a gun pointed at my chest,

she then yelled.

"GOODBYE ANNABETH CHASE".

Everything went in slow motion Luke pushed me away and ducked.

Thalia ran in front and took the bullet for me.

"NOOO"! I screamed I started crying.

**Nico`s POV**

All that ran through my head was the girl I was in love with just took a bullet for someone.

Literally all hell broke loose. I screamed and wouldn`t stop, everything was chaos spirits where flying everywhere. I still managed to keep my friends were safe, but I couldn`t hold in all of that anger and frustration. After my sudden outburst, I ran over to my Thalia the only thing that mattered in my pathetic life is gone.

I held her in my arms and started rocking her body.

I brushed her hair out of her face.

I kissed her lips and whispered, I love you. I already could see the life slipping from her.

I put my hand on her chest to wear her heart is and pressed on it gently feeling the faint beat. I closed my eyes and kept pressing on her chest her heart started beating stronger and the bullet was forcing itself out of her chest, she was healing somehow.

Everyone looked at me in shock, the bullet started hurtling towards Rachel. She looked at me her eyes wide. The bullet hit her in the head right between her eyes.

Everyone looked back at me shocked. Thalia looked up at me in shock.

I smiled down at her sheepishly, I helped her up and held her in an embrace.

"You're not leaving me".

I whispered in her ear.

*BOOM*

There was a gunshot and I felt something hit the back of my head. Thalia`s eyes went wide.

"I loved you". I said to her,

I always wanted my last words to be true.

Then I died...

* * *

**Please don`t hate me I almost cried writing some of this chapter but, I really love Nico. Ten reviews. because I almost died writing this.**


	7. Talking to the moon

**I had to write this chapter when I got the idea it`s Thalia`s POV.**

**Based on Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars. Next chapter will be more like the others this one is Thalia grieving. The end there is an awesome twist that I know you all are going to love. **

**-True Goddess**

**Thalia`s POV**

My Nico is gone. I looked to see Luke looking at Nico`s dead body triumphantly.

"That was for killing my Rachel".

Luke said through tears we all looked at him shocked.

I walked up to Luke slowly and took the gun from him.

"You wanted to end this then lets end this".

He looked down at me confused. I lifted the gun and shot him in the shoulder. He gasped and fell to the floor.

"I`m not going to kill you Luke what for? I want you to live the rest of your pathetic life in guilt".

I walked out of the room not daring to look back. I wanted to leave everything behind.

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Being a demigod, and Nico.

I`m so tired of losing everything I have ever loved and fought for.

So I`m done being Thalia Grace Zeus's daughter.

I`m just Thalia Grace now.

I went back to my apartment three days later and looked around and everything reminded me of Nico.

I cried I sank to the floor and just cried. I just screamed out of frustration, I punched the walls and just grieved. I gave up everything just to be with him.

But if I could do it again, I wouldn`t change a thing.

I got off the floor and took a long cold shower, I let all of the water run down my back. I was trying to wash off all of the memories I ever had of Camp Half-Blood, being a hunter, Nico.

I gave up and got dressed, then went to bed.

A light kept hitting my face, I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the light was coming from my window.

I opened the blinds to find a full moon staring back at me. I looked back to see the light filling up my room. I pulled up a chair and sat by myself talking to the moon.

_I miss him it`s been three days. He`s the only thing on my mind, I can`t sleep I can`t even eat. Nico was my everything, he was my best friend. My boyfriend, he was everything to me. I never thought I could love anyone, besides my brother like this. But he came and everything changed, I would wait lifetimes for him. I just love him so much, he will never be dead to me. Nico has forever left a mark in my heart that no one can fill._

I wiped the tears from my eyes and crawled back into bed.

**Nico`s POV**

I was pissed off, you got to be _**fuken**_ kidding me. I can bring Thalia back to life but not myself what the **FUCK! **I was so mad it was all my fault. I shouldn`t have wasted time after I brought her back, I miss her and now I left her all alone. Instead of going to the underworld I wandered around hoping I find Thalia. But something pulled me away. The next thing I know I`m in my dads palace.

"Father".

I saw tears actually in his eyes it shocked the Hades ( AN: LOL get it?) out of me.

"You're the last person I ever wanted to see here".

"Thanks".

"I didn`t mean that Nico, I love you son. I don`t want you to be dead".

I smiled he finally shows he cares when I`m dead, I should have died a long time ago. I take that back being dead freaking sucks.

"Nico I`m going to bring you back, Thantos is going to have to deal with it".

I lifted my head up and looked at him shocked.

"Nico you weren`t meant to die yet, The fates aren`t finished with you yet. Just one thing Nico when you go back, don`t ever think that it`s over this is still only the beginning".

I nodded my head.

"Thanks dad I`ll make you proud".

" You already have".

I smiled and shadow traveled to Thalia`s apartment.

**Thalia`s POV**

I opened my eyes to see Nico looking at me and smiling. I burst into tears and hugged him. He held me and apologized. But then I punched him in the stomach.

"OW! Missed you Thals".

"DON`T THALS ME! YOU ASS WHOLE YOU WERE ALIVE"!

I screeched in his direction.

He actually just smiled, I missed him so much that I even smiled back. _(Damn him I was trying to act vicious)_

"I`m sorry Thals, I did die though. My dad brought me back It`s a long story... Your wearing my T-shirt?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I missed you Nico".

He hugged me and kissed my forehead,

"I can`t live without you so... I missed you too".

I smiled up at him but his face looked troubled.

"Nico what`s wrong".

He looked down at me and said,

"I finally realized what my father meant".

"What is it"?

"Rachel`s still alive".

I looked up at him and said,

"We need to call Annabeth and Percy".

I pulled away from him and went to get my phone.

I then smiled to myself.

Looks like Thalia Grace Zeus`s daughter, and demi-god is back.

**This is probably like the shortest chapter I ever wrote for this story but I had to bring Nico back. My friend like threatened me she was so mad. Well can I get like five reviews till the next chapter?**

**-True Goddess**


	8. The Final Goodbye

**I`m so sorry I haven`t updated in forever. I have deleted Chapter eight cause it was horrible. And I`ve been caught up in this other story I`ve been writing for fiction press. So I`m sorry for not updating in forever. So again I apologize if you read chapter eight it was so horrible! Can I please get five reviews and I`ll start writing the next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**-True Goddess**

_**Luke`s POV**_

After Thalia shot me in the arm I ran out of the room, and picked up Rachel`s limp body. I ran to a safe place and lied down Rachel gently. I knew what I had to do, a soul for a soul and a life for a life. I cried, I just was brought back from the dead and now I must die again. But I loved Rachel too much, and I couldn`t live without her, I can't live without her. But she`s strong she can live without me. I was prepared to give my life for her.

I summoned Thantos and pleaded him to give me three hours with her then he could take my life. He nodded in agreement, I smiled sadly and watched as Rachel flared back to life.

I hugged her gently as if she was made of glass. She looked up at me confused.

"Luke what happened".

I brushed the hair away from her eyes and held my finger tips to her lips.

"It`s okay Rachel, You`ll be okay".

She looked at me confused then gasped in understanding.

"No Luke, you can`t leave me to do this alone".

I smiled sadly at her, she was so beautiful.

"I love you Rachel, I always loved you. I did everything for you".

Tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Oh Luke! I`m so stupid, you were the only one who actually cared about me. I was to blind and too stupid to see it"!

I smiled and kissed her full on the lips, nothing else mattered but her in that moment. I didn`t think about dying in an hour, or that I`m likely going to the fields of punishments. All I thought of was being a boy kissing the girl of his dreams.

We separated and greedily gasped for air.

"I love you Luke".

My heart swelled with so much love and pride, but this was a cruel joke. I was about to die and I can never be with her.

She started crying, I held her close and whispered that everything was alright.

"Luke shut-up! Everything is not alright! If I wasn`t so goddamn stubborn I could have been with you".

I silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Rachel, this was meant to happen. Just stop wasting my last moments of life and just show me you love me".

We kissed and kissed like my life depended on it.

_( the cruel thing was it did)_

I looked at the clock.

_Three minutes_

_Two minutes_

A tear slid down my face.

I held Rachel close to me and inhaled her scent.

It will be the last thing I remembered Rachel loves me and I love her as well.

_Five seconds_

I felt the life slip away from me.

"I loved you, with all my heart".

And those were my last words before I left this earth, for the second time.

**Rachel`s POV**

Why was I so stupid.

As the life slipped away from Luke, I held his limp body close to me and cried into the crook of his neck, trying to memorize his scent so I`d never forget.

I was too stupid to see I was in love with him.

I wanted to avenge him! Avenge my poor Luke`s death.

But why?

What is avenging his death going to do?

I already saw the result of my anger before.

And all it did was kill the man I loved.

So I`ll live with it, I`ll never love again.

I closed Luke`s eyes and kissed his lips gently.

I whipped the tears from my eyes and walked away.

I will no longer be Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the idiotic girl that drove herself mad trying to avenge a love that never belonged to her.

I`m know just Rachel, a heart broken mess. Who made a stupid mistake.

**The End**

**Yea that`s right it`s over, I lied a little bit in the beginning sorry if I miss lead you. It`s over... I want to thank-you all for your amazing reviews. But I`m done with this story, it ended. So thanks for reading this and please review on what you thought of the last chapter. **


End file.
